


Partner

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, Kageyama has a reason to smile forever, M/M, What fight?, nobody fought :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a reason to smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

Kageyama didn't smile much. He was known to be a "grump" and a "sour type of guy" and Kageyama despised those descriptions greatly. He hated being assumed as this unfriendly guy who cared only about volleyball....tho he DID care quite A LOT about volleyball. He did smile tho and had two very good reasons why he did smile more than he used to. One: He was awesome at volleyball and prided himself on that and the second reason was very near and dear to him. 

The other reason was short; had spiky hair and had as big a passion for volleyball as he did. HIs other reason jumped high for spikes and jumped high when they won or made friends easily with the opposing team. His other reason swore they would never lose and would practice till he managed to make what his goal was happen. No one would ever see it but when Kageyama saw that big, bright smile appear on his partner's face, he would smile just as big. A big ball of pride would swell in his heart.

His most favorite moments tho were when they were alone. Kageyama wouldn't open up that much but he would with Hinata. Hinata would listen as Kageyama talked about everything from how he felt that day to hopes for his future. It did take Kageyama awhile to open up but Hinata pestered him until finally he could pick his partner's brain. He cherished these moments together and always made the walk home as long as they could. He never knew a person like Hinata before and it sparked this feeling in him he helped close to him. Hinata was his sun and he wanted him to forever brighten his dark moments forever.


End file.
